A Second Chance for Felix and Izzy
by Jeremiah2911
Summary: Felix and Izzy meet up again several years after his return from WWI.  She returns to Avolnea to take over as the teacher of Avonlea Public School.  She brings with her a broken heart and a wonderful surprise.


1_**A Second Chance**_

_Author's Note: I wrote this to try and create a plausible storyline for Felix and Izzy after the war was over and they had been out of communication. If they were to try to film a new movie with the actors as they have aged, there would need to be an explanation on why the characters had not seen each other in several years. I am a technical writer, so this is a script based story. I own no rights to the RTA characters but did create this entire storyline._

_Background Information: It is the summer of 1920 Aunt Hetty died in the spring leaving Felix Rose Cottage and her half of the hotel. Dora Keith had married several years ago and Mrs. Lynde lives with her family in Avonlea. Dr. Arthur Pettibone took over Dr. Snow's practice two years earlier; he and Cecily King have been married a little over a year. Davey Keith, Elbert Wertz, Morgan Pettibone and Michael Foster (Izzy's late husband) were all killed in the line of duty. Felix does have a slight limp, but no other signs of the injuries he suffered in the war._

_Scene: Beautiful summers day in front of Rose Cottage where Felix now lives by himself. Arthur Pettibone approaches on foot. Felix is leaving the house dressed to go to work at the hotel. He is now a part owner with Mr. Trumane._

Arthur: Felix, good morning.

Felix: Good morning. If you are looking for Cecily, she isn't here and she hasn't been riding either.

Arthur: I trust my wife enough to know that she wouldn't be riding in her condition. No, I came to speak to you. Do you have a minute?

Felix: _(Looking a little worried.) _Yes, everything is all right isn't it.

Arthur: Yes, fine. But I was hoping you could help me. Felix, you know that with your Aunt Hetty gone that they will be hiring another school teacher for the fall. Mrs. Scott was happy to fill in, but with her baby soon to arrive she won't be resuming the position.

Felix: Of course, I knew that.

Arthur: Well, Izzy is wanting to start over. She was teaching in Halifax, but she wants to put distance between herself and my father. Muriel and father have been great in helping her raise Jessie since Michael never made it back from the war, but Izzy really wants her independence back. Aunt Lillian wants her to relocate to Boston in the states. Since Jessie will be school age in the fall, Izzy could teach and have Jessie with her all day. I want her to move in with Cecily and me until she gets settled in.

Felix: I understand, but why are you telling me this. Izzy has barely spoken to me in five years.

Arthur: Felix, Izzy said she wouldn't come here unless you were comfortable with the idea. She doesn't want to interfere with your life. Please Felix, Cess and I really want this to work out.

Felix: Arthur, you can tell Izzy that if she wants to be back in Avonlea, I think it is fine. I know how your father can be and I wouldn't want to be responsible for her not getting on with her life. I have always respected your sister.

Arthur: Good, I knew you would be fine with it. It is just providential that this position became open this year.

Felix: Arthur, has your sister ever asked about me?

Arthur: Felix, I cannot give you any information that Izzy gave me in confidence. However, that would be a good question for your sister. I can tell you that Izzy remembers you fondly, but I think she is afraid that you hold her decision to marry Michael against her. Izzy has come to terms with Michael's , but hasn't come to terms with the fact that she was left behind.

Felix: I don't understand why she would feel that I am upset with her. As for Michael, I am sorry for her loss. I know she has the fortitude to get through this and I will help you in any way I can.

Arthur: I don't know Felix, but when she gets back maybe you could speak to her about it. The last few years haven't been the easiest for her and she will need a friend.

Felix: Okay, have a good day.

Arthur: _(Pats Felix on the shoulder.)_ You also brother. (_Felix watches Arthur as he walks away. He is thinking._ _Audio flashback to Fox Tale: "You sure do take a lot of taking care of Felix King. I am lucky you put up with me. Luck has nothing to do with it.")_

_Scene: Arthur and Izzy on the telephone. He is at home in Avonlea and Izzy is at home in Halifax._

Izzy: _(Visibly upset.)_ Arthur, you had no right to speak to him on my behalf. If I want this job, I will work out whatever needs to be worked out. Please don't treat me like a child. I don't want to be leaving one father's house for another. If I do take this job, maybe Jessie and I should board somewhere.

Arthur: Izzy don't talk like that. I am sorry this upset you, but I wanted to get the obstacle out of the way before you had to make up your mind.

Izzy: Felix isn't an obstacle. I was just concerned because we are all family now you know. Speaking of that, how is Cecily feeling.

Arthur: She is a little tired and eating sickening food combinations, but besides that she is fine. I am taking her to the specialist in Halifax next Monday to make sure there are no complications because of her dormant TB.

Izzy: Are you planning on staying here when you come?

Arthur: Yes, I haven't talked to father yet, but I know that Muriel will expect us to stay with you while we are in town.

Izzy: Monday, that is my final interview for Avonlea School, maybe I could stay at your place for the night.

Arthur: That would be fine. Make sure to leave Jessie behind. Cecily has been aching to see the child. Since Gus, Felicity and little Alexander moved to Montreal, Cecily has been really missing being an aunt. I know that it was for the best and that Felicity's practice is doing well, but we all do miss them.

Izzy: Of course, it will be much easier to travel alone anyway. Good Bye.

Arthur: Good Bye.

_Scene: Monday morning, Izzy pulls up in front of Rose Cottage and sits there nervously. She looks beautiful with her hair pulled up in the latest style. She wears a soft lilac dress that flows over her slender figure. She is still as beautiful as Felix remembers. Maybe even more so. She has grown into a confident, feminine woman._

Izzy:_(Is talking to herself.) _Well, here you go. You won't have Felix King thinking you are a coward who has her older brother to fight your battles for you Might as well get this over with before the day wears on. Maybe he is gone already.

_(Felix opens the front door to the house to throw the water out of the basin. He has been shaving and still has suds on his face. There is a towel over his shoulder. He looks over and sees Izzy. Immediately, he starts wiping his face with the towel and pulling his fingers through his hair. Then he flashes his lopsided smile.)_

Felix: Izzy or should I call you Mrs. Foster now, what are you doing here. Arthur said you wouldn't be back until the fall.

(_He leaps forward to help her down from the carriage. She hesitates and then takes his hand.)_

Izzy: Well, first of all Arthur doesn't make my decisions for me and I haven't taken the job. I am still making up my mind. I wish Arthur had never come to see you. Felix I feel that I have caused your family enough worries without stirring up new ones.

Felix: What do you mean? Please come in and have some tea and we can talk if you like.

Izzy: All right.

_Scene: Inside a doctor's office in Halifax. Cecily is sitting on an examination table (very pregnant), Arthur is seated by her side holding her hand and the doctor is checking her vital signs._

Arthur: How is she doctor?

Doctor Stone: Well, I know you have already checked and rechecked everything before you arrived here. Cecily is in fine shape. My only concern is her weight. Is she getting plenty of exercise?

Cecily: Actually, Arthur has taken me off of my exercise regimen because of the pregnancy.

Arthur: I just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize herself or the baby. She loves to ride horses, but I thought that would be unsafe.

Doctor Stone: Well, at this stage, I don't Cecily or the horse would enjoy that type of exercise, but I think she should start walking at least a mile a day. More than that after a few days. And remember that sweets should be in moderation.

Cecily: No more pickles and ice cream. _(She gives Arthur a pitiful stare and he picks up her hand and kisses it.)_

Doctor Stone: Well, I think that we should stick to the basics for a while. Remember a good diet and plenty of exercise make for a healthy mother and baby.

Arthur: Don't worry doctor; I will make sure that she does as she is told. _(He gives a sturdy in charge look to Cecily, who rubs her bulging tummy, smiles sweetly and laughs.)_

_Scene: Inside Rose Cottage. Felix and Izzy sitting with tea. Looking a little uncomfortable. Izzy notices a guitar on a stand._

Izzy: Is that yours?

Felix: Yes, I learned after I got back from . . . Well, it helped to strengthen my arms and fingers. It is also cathartic in a lot of ways.

Izzy: Did you just say cathartic?

Felix: Yes, why. Is there something a matter?

Izzy: I don't know, I don't remember you using those kinds of words.

Felix: I am not the same man you remember.

Izzy: _(Looking very uncomfortable bluntly changes the subject.) _Do you know why Cecily and Arthur eloped?

Felix: Well, I assumed that is was because Aunt Hetty was trying to take over the wedding like she always did and they wanted to avoid any trouble. I also thought that they didn't want to wait to, uh, be married.

Izzy: That may be a part of it, but Cecily has finally confirmed it to me that part of the reason was you and me.

Felix: What about you and me.

Izzy: They saw how uncomfortable we were at their engagement party and didn't want to put our families through and extra strain.

Felix: We barely even spoke at that party, so why did they believe . . . Oh, our lack of speaking caused them to feel that way. What did they expect after all we hadn't been in contact for a long time?

Izzy: Yes, and I don't want to cause any more problems. So let me ask you straight out. Do you have a problem with me moving back here? _(She gives him a long hard look.)_

Felix: No, absolutely not. This is where you grew up and it makes sense that you would want to raise your child here. I have been all around the world you know and this is the finest place I have ever seen. I would never deny anyone the opportunity to live here and the island.

Izzy: I really do love the atmosphere here. Halifax has been fine, but we need to have a fresh start. I was starting to feel like Jessie's sister and my father means well, but it is time for us to be more on our own and independent.

Felix: I have no doubt at all that Jessie would be independent. It seems to run in the family.

Izzy: _(Laughingly) _You would know that wouldn't you. I am so glad you were here when I came by.

Felix: I do have one question?

Izzy: What?

Felix: I am still unsure how to treat you.

Izzy: Felix, I am an old chum who has moved back here. We also share a brother and sister in common now, so you could. . .

Felix: If you tell me to treat you like a sister, I cannot do that Iz. My feelings for you were never very brotherly. _(Another lopsided smile reaches his lips and he stares into her eyes deeply.)_

Izzy: Felix, maybe we could just start over being friends and define ourselves from there. I promise that I won't sock you in the nose this time. There is something I did want to tell you before we go any further.

Felix: What is it?

Izzy: When I married Michael, I did think you were gone. You were MIA and considered . He was Morgan's best friend and he was wounded in the same combat that Morgan was killed in. He came to the house to personally tell us about Morgan's last moments. We found comfort in each other. We eloped about a month before Cecily called to tell me you were alive. Through Michael I kept a little bit of Morgan alive and without him I would never have had Jessie and I cannot be sorry for that. I am sorry that I never explained the situation before. When Michael was called back, I knew I would never see him again. He didn't even know about the baby when he left and he never got the chance (small sob) to. . . Oh I am sorry. I am not one to cry like a . (_Felix gently wipes away two tears from Izzy's face with his thumb and cups her chin with his hand.)_

Felix: The past is the past Izzy and I don't blame you.

Izzy: You know what is almost funny. I swore that I would never end up like my mother and I didn't. I ended up like my father.

Felix: You cannot look at it that way Iz. I see what an accomplished young woman you have become and you will see everything will work out for the better in the end. May I ask you one more question?

Izzy: Yes, you may.

Felix: If I had asked you to wait for me before I left, what would you have said.

Izzy: If I am truly honest with myself, I know I would have said yes. And looking back, marrying Michael in such a hurry might have a little to do with the fact that you didn't ask me. I have always wondered why didn't you ask.

Felix: Izzy, I saw what Felicity went through after Gus was lost at sea and My Aunt Eliza never married because she mourned for the boy who asked her to wait for him during war. I didn't want that to happen to you too. For once in my life I tried to put you first and here I am apologizing for doing what I considered the right thing to do.

Izzy: I wish you would have told me that then. I thought you might be leaving to get away from me.

Felix: No, I never would have done that. It was another of my unplanned, hair brained schemes. I wanted to see the world and I knew your father would never accept me unless I made something of myself. Well, I have seen it and now I appreciate the island even more. I cannot be sorry for that either.

Izzy: You always seem to be apologizing. Even after all these years arguing and making up seems to be our lot in life.

Felix: We cannot rewrite the past Izzy, but please let me be considered as part of your future_. (He moves his hand from her chin to her hand and she pulls it away)._

Izzy: Well, I have a meeting at the school in a little while I had better get going_. (She stands up and offers Felix a hand to shake. He instead takes it and kisses it lightly. She blushes). _Yes, well thanks for the tea and the talk. I have missed you Felix.

Felix: I have missed you to Iz and I am on my way to help father out at the farm today. I hope you can join us all for dinner tonight at the King Farm. I know that mother and father would be happy to see you and be upset if I didn't invite you. I won't take no for an answer and I will see you at six.

Izzy: Well, I wasn't looking forward to eating by myself at Arthur and Cecily's place, so how could I decline such a generous offer. Good-bye.

Felix: Good-bye.

_Scene: King Farm. Felix and Alec are in the barn working on machinery._

Felix: Father, I invited Izzy here for supper tonight do you think Mother will mind?

Alec: Izzy Pettibone? What is she doing here? Arthur and Cecily went to the mainland to visit the Pettibones yesterday.

Felix: It is Izzy Foster now father and she is applying to be the new teacher here in the fall. She stopped by Rose Cottage on the way to her interview.

Alec: I knew a Mrs. Michael Foster had applied for the job, I had forgotten that was Izzy's married name. Where will she live?

Felix: Arthur and Cecily hope that she and Jessie will live with them, but I am not sure that Izzy is completely comfortable with that solution. She wants more independence.

Alec: Felix, why was Izzy visiting you after all this time. I didn't think you kept in touch with her.

Felix: We haven't kept in touch, but we will be the only family she has if she moves back. And I think we could both use a friend right now.

Alec: I will run up and tell your mother about the extra guest. Your mother always liked Izzy. It won't be a problem.

Felix: Thanks father.

Alec: Felix, I know I don't have to remind you that you and Izzy are both s now and she has a child and a lot of responsibilities. Please take this slowly and think before you leap.

Felix: At this point there is no relationship, but I will heed your words. Believe me, we have both grown up and changed, but I think we can be friends again.

_Scene: King Farm. Alec, Janet, Daniel, Felix and Izzy are eating supper._

Janet: Felix tells me that you are going to teach right here in Avonlea. I didn't even know you had taught before.

Izzy: I got my certificate in Halifax. I have taught off and on for several years. I really do enjoy leading classes and I find helping a student that struggles to be my greatest joy. Muriel has given me a lot of help developing my teaching style. The board of trustees offered me the position today and I did accept it, so I am the new teacher of Avonlea Public School.

Janet: Well that is wonderful. I suppose you know that Felix is a part owner of the hotel.

Izzy: No, I don't think Cecily mentioned that to me. Mr. Turmane always said that Felix was perfect for the business. I was sorry to hear about your Aunt Hetty, she always meant well.

Alec: That is a unique way to see it. She always liked you Izzy. She always said you had your head on straight.

Izzy: She did not bie compliments unless she meant it. I am honored to hear it.

Felix: Mother, have you heard from the Pikes this week?

Janet: No, I suspect we will hear from them Sunday afternoon, as always. Little Alexander is doing well and Gus and Felicity are managing her practice very well. I hope Cecily gets a good word from the specialist today. She is suppose to call me this evening. I worry about her, but I thank God she is married to a doctor.

Izzy: Cecily has been so good for Arthur. They share such a love for animals and family. I know they have to be careful, but no baby will be more loved and wanted than this one.

Janet: You are right Izzy. Can you tell us your plans after you get settled?

Izzy: Well, I. . . am not exactly sure what my plans are yet. I still have to get packed up and move us back here. Can I help you with the dishes?

Janet: No, it is Daniel's turn to do that.

Daniel: Mother, do I have to do it?

Janet: Yes, we are in the 20th century and a man can wipe a dish as well as a woman can.

Daniel: Yes, Mother. _(He stands up and starts gathering the dishes._ _Felix stands and offers his hand to Izzy._)

Felix: Would you like to take a walk and see some of your old haunts? It has been ages since I have walked around the baseball field.

Izzy: Oh, well I guess that would be all right if your mother is sure she doesn't need my help.

Janet: Oh no, you go ahead. Felix I will see you later. Safe travel for your way home Izzy.

Alec: Yes, if you need any help getting adjusted. Let us know. We are family now.

Izzy: Thank you very much for your kindness Mr. and Mrs. King. She shyly walks out behind Felix but does not hold his hand as offered.

_Scene: Field where they walked on in the opening scene of Love May Be Blind, But the Neighbours Ain't. They are walking very slowly and quietly hand in hand._

Izzy: Oh, you just get a feeling of belonging here. The whole island envelops you with peace and this is my favorite time of year.

Felix: It gives you the feeling that anything can happen, right. _(Video Flashback to the opening scene of Love May Be Blind, But the Neighbours Ain't, where Izzy says "This is my favorite time of year right before the holidays start, when you feel that anything can happen.")_

Izzy: Right, that conversation was ages ago wasn't it. Who would have thought that here we would be again years later? I the teacher of Avonlea school and you a part owner of the hotel. Where have the years gone Felix?

Felix: I don't know Izzy, but I know where I want them to go. I want them to be with you. _(Felix looks into her eyes and moves his hand to take a stray hair away from her face to behind her ear.)_

Izzy: Felix, please don't, not yet. I am not ready to hear any more or to feel any more. In a lot of ways I still feel like a married woman who is considering being unfaithful to her husband.

Felix: Don't you think Michael would have wanted you to move on with your life?

Izzy: Probably yes, but I don't think he would have wanted it to be with you. There is something I have not told you. Michael and I fought before he left. After I found out you were alive, I went through a little spell. It was partly because of you returning and partly because it made me wonder if Morgan might return also. Michael told me he saw Morgan killed and that I should trust him. He thought all of my melancholy was because of you. I had told him about you before we were married and I thought you were . When he found out you were living, he felt threatened by it.

Felix: If he knew you Izzy, he would have known that you would never have gone back on your vows.

Izzy: I don't think he thought I would break my vows. He saw part of my heart break over you and couldn't understand why. Between Morgan's and your , I had to accept a lot in a short amount of time. The shock of finding you alive was hard to deal with. Michael told me that if something happened to him, I would go running back to you.

Felix: Did you not contact me because of what Michael said?

Izzy: Yes, I guess I wanted to prove him wrong.

Felix:: I wish I would have known that; I would have contacted you. _(He looks at her with a little smile to say that it is okay.) _Well, as you said, we are friends so let's start from there. Tell me about Jessie. We've never met. I believe there was an illness going on during the engagement party.

Izzy: Oh no! It is your turn Mr. King. How come you never married. Velma Bugle turn you down?

Felix: Uh, no. I don't even know where she is now. Well, I was engaged once a few years ago. Amy was from the mainland and was here one summer visiting her Aunt and Uncle. You know the Richards on the south edge of town. They aren't far from James and Dora Riley's place.

Izzy: Yes, I have to be honest, Dora wrote to me and told me of the engagement. What happened?

Felix: She wanted me to go back to the mainland with her and I didn't love her enough to do that. I had sacrificed so much to make it back here, that I couldn't leave the island. Apparently she didn't love me enough to stay here.

Izzy: I am sorry Felix. It seems like life has been complicated for both of us. Well, would you mind walking me home. I want to get packed, so I can make the morning train tomorrow.

Felix: What time do you leave?

Izzy: I am scheduled to leave on the 9:30 train.

Felix: Would you like for me to take you?

Izzy: No, I'd rather say good bye now. Besides Jessie and I will be back in a week. I am going to take Arthur and Cecily's offer to live with them. I would like to help out with the baby when it arrives and then we will move on from there.

Felix: Okay. _(As they approach Arthur and Cecily's house, Felix looks at Izzy and studies her. She looks so different, but so much the same. Her beauty is so calm and steady.) _Can I say one more thing without you getting upset?

Izzy: As long as you don't bring up fox farming we have a deal. _(Laughing.)_

Felix _(Laughing)_ No, no. _(He stops laughing looks deeply into her eyes.) _Izzy you are still the most perfect and beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Izzy: Thank you Felix. I needed to hear that again. (_Felix offers her his hand to shake. She takes it and kisses it softly.)_ Goodnight.

Felix: Goodnight.

_Scene: Avonlea whistle stop the next morning. Izzy is standing on the platform with her bag and a faraway look in her eyes. Suddenly her eyes widen and she smiles. Felix walks up to the platform with an embarrassed grin on his face. _

Felix: I know you didn't want me here, but I made a mistake seven years ago that I won't make again. Izzy instead of asking you to wait for me, I am asking you to let me wait for you. I don't know if it will be a week, a month or a year, but I want to be there when you are ready. Please let me wait for you.

Izzy: Felix, I really don't feel like I can hold you to that because of all that has changed. I have to be sure that the decisions I make are best for Jessie and not just myself. (_Two large tears roll down her face._) But, if I am ever ready, I hope you will still be there.

Felix: That wasn't so hard was it? _(He picks up her hand and kisses it lightly.)_

Izzy: I don't think I am the one doing all the work. Close your eyes. _(The train whistles and the conductor shouts all aboard. Izzy moves her hand to Felix's face and kisses him very lightly on the lips. Suddenly they both felt like kids again sharing their first kiss.)_ Good-bye.

Felix: No, so long for now. A good-bye is too final.

Izzy: So long for now. _(She turns around and boards the train. She waves to Felix as the train pulls away and he waves back with a small tear rolling down his cheek.)_

_Scene: A little over a week later at the King Farm. Cecily and Izzy are walking up the lane laughing. Cecily is noticeably pregnant. They arrive at the barn and Felix walks out._

Felix: Hi s, what is so funny?

Cecily: Felix, anything Izzy and I do and say ends up funny. We were just reminiscing on all of our past exploits and a few of yours.

Felix: Hey, which ones of mine.

Izzy: _(She smiles a mischievous grin right at him.) _Too many to count Felix, too many to count.

Felix: Okay, since you are not up to answering those questions, what are you doing here?

Cecily: We brought Jessie over to meet Mother and Father. I didn't know you were here today.

Felix: Where is Jessie?

Cecily: We stopped to talk to Daniel in the hay field and they are coming back in the Wagon. _(As she says this, the wagon starts down the road. Daniel a very tall, King is driving. Next to him is a small with a cherub face, brown eyes and hair. She is in a supremely feminine blue dress with frills and lace. There is no mistaking her resemblance to Izzy.)_

Felix: Izzy, she is beautiful.

Izzy: Don't sound so surprised by it, you may hurt her feelings. _(Daniel orders the horses to stop and before the wagon comes to a complete stop the feminine looking little hops off of the hay wagon in one large leap and performs very un-lady like landing.)_

Felix: Now I really do see the resemblance.

Izzy: _(Izzy gives him an unhappy side stare.)_ Jessica Morgan Foster, please wait until the wagon stops and let the gentleman help you down. Now, I would like you to meet Felix King. Aunt Cecily's brother.

Jessie: If you are her brother that makes you my uncle doesn't it.

Felix: If you want it to mean that it would be fine.

Jessie: And that would make you Momma's brother right.

Felix: _(Looking reflective and concerned) _Well, I don't . . .

Izzy:_(Trying not to laugh or smile.)_ We are related through marriage not remember.

Daniel: Well that makes me your uncle too, doesn't it.

Jessie: No, you aren't old enough to be my uncle besides I haven't even seen how far you can hit a ball yet. Momma told me that Felix can hit a ball plenty far.

Daniel: Oh, I can hit it plenty far after lunch I will show you how far.

Cecily: Okay now that we have the sibling rivalry out of the way, how about we head in for lunch. _(They all head in for lunch, Jessie and Daniel race, Cecily waddles after them and Izzy waits to walk in with Felix.)_

_Scene: Inside Avonlea School House, Izzy is sitting at the desk pouring over papers and diagrams. The door opens. She looks up to see Felix standing there._

Felix: Mrs. Foster, I swear Digger ate my homework. _(He says in a pitiful way with a solemn look)_

Izzy: _(Izzy smiles then clears her throat and gives Felix a long wary stare)_ Well Felix, I think you will have to stay after school and clean the black boards; I will not allow incomplete assignments in my class room. I think you will have to start feeding your dog better.

Felix: Well, how does it feel to be at the helm here.

Izzy: Honestly, it feels a little strange, but wonderful at the same time. I cannot believe that in a few short weeks I will be in charge of this class. Are there any Pyes around anymore? There are none in the grade book from last year.

Felix: Not right now, but I think that Josie's son will be here in a couple years. She is older than we are and lost her first husband in the war. She remarried a few years ago. I hear her little Samuel is quite the pill.

Izzy: Well at least it will be a little while before I have to deal with that.

Felix: With any luck you might be married yourself by then and having more babies of your own. _(He looks at her lovingly and she looks down at her papers pretending to be mesmerized by them.)_

Izzy: _(Clears her throat and says in her in charge teacher's voice) _Mr. King I don't think this is the time or place to be discussing my future offspring? Besides aren't you suppose to be at the hotel today.

Felix: I am on my way back from lunch. I wondered if you and Jessie would like to meet me at the hotel for dinner tonight.

Izzy: Both of us.

Felix: Izzy, I think it is important that Jessie and I get to know each other.

Izzy: Aren't you forgetting something?

Felix: What?

Izzy: Well, I thought Cecily said that your whole family was coming over for dinner tonight.

Felix: Oh, was that tonight. Well, yes I will be there. Maybe we could get in a few innings after we eat. And I will give you and IOU on the meal.

Izzy: I will take the IOU, but I haven't played a lot of ball recently and don't own pants anymore.

Felix: I am sure that I could find a pair to fit you around Father's house; it seems a pitiful shame to waste the arm you have on you.

Izzy: Well, I am glad my arm still meets with your approval.

Felix: _(He leans over her desk so his lips are inches from hers.) _Oh I approve of everything all right.

Izzy: _(Pulls back from the desk and says in her teacher voice, while laughing.)_ Mr. King I do not allow such freshness in my classroom.

Felix: _(Felix raises both eye brows) _I know that is why I wanted to take you out to supper.

Izzy: (_Leans back forward inches away from him) _Maybe next time.

_Scene: Arthur and Cecily Pettibone's house. Cecily and Jessie are working on preparing supper. _

Jessie: Aunt Cecily may I ask you something?

Cecily: Of course dear, what is on your mind.

Jessie: Do you see the way Uncle Felix looks at Momma?

Cecily: What do you mean looks at her?

Jessie: He looks at her like Uncle Arthur looks at you; all big eyed. Like she is a piece of pecan pie or something.

Cecily: _(Trying hard not to laugh)._ Well, um your Mother and Felix are old friends and just kind of, well I guess the best way to explain it is that they haven't seen each other in a very long time.

Jessie: Is he going to be my new Father?

Cecily: _(Her face softens with a concerned look.)_ What makes you say that?

Jessie: I heard Grandfather and Grandmother talking kind of quiet like and he said that if Momma decided to move back to Avonlea he knew that Felix King would try to become my new Father. Grandma said that was Momma's decision and he best leave it to her. What does that mean exactly?

Cecily: Oh, well, I think you might need to talk to your Momma about that. I am not really sure what it means.

Jessie: Do you want to know what they said about you and Uncle Arthur? _(Arthur enters the side door with his white coat on and a stethoscope around his neck.)_

Arthur: Who said what about us?

Cecily: No, I don't think you should tell me that. It might be private between them.

Jessie: No, it wasn't private I was right outside the parlor door when they said it. Grandma said that Cecily was the best thing to happen to Arthur since medical school and Grandpa said yes that is true. _(Arthur and Cecily smile and then he kisses Cecily on the cheek and rubs her large belly.)_

_Scene: King Farm house. Janet is wrapping up a dessert to take to Cecily and Arthur's home. Alec comes down stairs apparently he has just changed his clothes._

Alec: So are these suitable dear or should I change again?

Janet: They are fine Alec. Alec have you noticed how well Felix is doing since Izzy and Jessie arrived.

Alec: He is the happiest I have seen him in a long while. Izzy was always a good influence on him.

Janet: It is almost like he is the Felix we had before the war. I am worried about Izzy's intentions.

Alec: Her intentions? I think her intentions are to raise her child in the best atmosphere possible.

Janet: No ,her intentions toward Felix. What if he gets his hopes all set on her and the child and she doesn't feel the same.

Alec: I don't think Izzy would have come back if she didn't have honorable intentions. You must know that she has a wonderful stepmother and it still wasn't easy for her to accept it. She probably doesn't want to put Jessie through what she went through.

Janet: Yes, but Izzy remembered her mother and I don't think Jessie had ever seen her father.

Alec: I think we had better leave this all up to providence and if we don't get going we are going to be late.

Janet: Yes. _(They walk toward the door)._

_Scene: Pettibone home. The women are clearing the table and doing the dishes. _

Cecily: Mother, would you go up to our room and grab the quilt out of the cradle. I worked all day on it and wanted you and Izzy to see it.

Mother: Oh, fine. I will be right back.

Cecily: _(Quietly Cecily turns to Izzy)_ Izzy, I didn't get a chance to talk to you alone before everyone arrived. I had an interesting conversation with Jessie today and I thought you should know.

Izzy: What did she say?

Cecily: _(Laughing)_ She wanted to know why Felix looked at you like you were a piece of pecan pie.

Izzy: _(Looking concerned, but chuckling)_ Oh. . . What did you tell her?

Cecily: Oh, I told her to talk to you about it. She also said that she heard your father and Muriel discussing Felix being her new Father.

Izzy: That does not surprise me, how did she handle it?

Cecily: She seems to be okay with the idea, but afraid to ask you about it. I think she has done a lot of adjusting and is worried about you. Can I ask you exactly what are you and Felix are planning?

Izzy: You can ask, but I really don't have an answer yet. When I do, you will be the first to know.

Cecily: Izzy, he has always loved you; you know that.

Izzy: No, I didn't know that, but I hope I can be worthy of his heart. Jessie has to be my main concern.

Cecily: I think that Jessie will be fine as long as you are both happy with your future. _(Janet descends the stairs looking a little frazzled)_

Janet: Cecily, I have looked everywhere and cannot find the quilt.

Cecily: Oh, mother, I must have put it in my sewing box under the stairs. My mind has been a little muddled lately.

_(She smiles slyly at Izzy as Janet goes to fetch the quilt)_. Izzy why don't you go out and see how the ball game is going.

Izzy: Okay, I guess we are done here. Are you coming?

Cecily: Yes, but I will have to stay on the veranda. Arthur won't let me close to the game. _(She laughs.)_

_Scene: Outside the Pettibone home. Daniel, Arthur, and Alec are standing in the field next to the house. Felix is pitching the ball to Jessie._

Jessie: Let me see what you've got Uncle Felix.

Felix: Just try your best Jes. _(Izzy is approaching; Felix winds up pitches it and Jessie smashes it through the barn window.)_

Jessie: Oops, that always seems to happen to me. I am sorry Uncle Arthur.

Izzy: Oh, I should have told you about that Arthur.

Arthur: That is okay sweetie. We should have played further away from all the windows. I had better check the horses.

Alec: I'll help you.

Daniel: That was a great hit for a in a dress.

Felix: _(Walks over to Jess and lays his hand on her shoulder)_ The best hit I ever saw was by another in a dress, your Momma. And you are just as good as she was.

Jessie: Oh, she can still hit it and pitch it all right, but she says it is impolite to brag about it. She says it makes you into a blowhard.

Izzy: Jessie, please don't tell tales about me to your Uncle Felix. He knows enough about my past exploits.

Felix: _(Looks straight at Izzy with a lopsided smile) _Your Momma is awful smart, so you should listen to her.

Jessie: Oh, I do and my Grandfather said if you had a brain in your head you would listen to her too.

Izzy: _(visibly cringing.)_ Jessie!

Felix: It sounds like your grandfather hasn't changed a bit in the past few years. I think your Momma got a lot of wisdom from him.

Jessie: Yeah but she learned how to be a from Grandma.

Izzy: Why don't you and Daniel go to the barn and find the ball?

Daniel: I will race you Jess; I'll have to warn you I am really fast.

Jessie: Blowhard! _(They race toward the barn.)_

Izzy: _(Steps over to Felix.)_ I am sorry about that. She seems to feel the need to tell everything she knows. But, she must really like you to tell you tales of Father and Muriel. She does miss them so.

Felix: _(Holding out his hand to her) _Would you care to take a little walk to the lighthouse.

Izzy: That would be great. _(She grabs his hand, they smile at each other and begin walking.)_

_Scene: Felix and Izzy are standing hand in hand in front of the lighthouse watching the waves crash in. Felix turns to look at Izzy staring a million miles away. He steps behind her and kisses the back of her head. She is still hanging onto his hand._

Felix: A penny for your thoughts.

Izzy: Oh, I was just thinking how safe I feel here on the island. I felt safe with Father and Muriel too, but here I feel safe just by myself.

Felix: But, you are not by yourself here.

Izzy: _(Snaps out of her look and turns to face him, and slugs him in the shoulder.)_ I know that stupid!

Felix: _(Laughing)_ Such language from the school marm. _(He looks at her for a moment and then presses his lips to hers. She returns the kiss and leans into him. They embrace passionately and then he pulls away.)_

Izzy: What is the matter?

Felix: Absolutely nothing. I just need to ask you something.

Izzy: What?

Felix: How slowly are we taking this?

Izzy: I suppose I really don't know anymore. Felix, it is very obvious that we have real feelings for each other and in a way we have wasted a lot of years. But in other ways, we aren't the same children we were the last time we walked this beach. I have Jessie to think about too. Moving away from the only home she has ever know and coming here to a new home, new family and me becoming her school teacher. It is a lot for her to handle.

Felix: I understand that Iz. It is just that the one thing the war taught me is that life can be very short and you should live it to the fullest every day.

Izzy: I agree with that. I. . . . I, love you Felix King. I suppose a part of me always has and I believe that God has given us a second chance and we would be fools to not take it. It reminds me of the verse in Ecclesiastes: "A time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance." We have wept and mourned and now it is time to laugh and dance Felix.

Felix: I love you too, Izzy. _(He kisses her very gently on the nose.)_ How long do I have to wait to ask?

Izzy: You aren't making this very easy Felix King.

Felix: I never have made you life easy have I Izzy?

Izzy: Easy, no you haven't been that, but you do make it pretty exciting. I never know what you will be apologizing for next. _(They both laugh.)_ I have two conditions before you ask me anything.

Felix: Yes, Mam.

Izzy: First, we need to make sure that Jessie is adjusted to the thought of having another parent. We have been together her whole life. My folks were around, but that is different than having a father.

Felix: Absolutely! And the second?

Izzy: I will never elope again, besides I think your mother has been through enough with Arthur and Cecily's elopement. I understand that now that I have a little of my own.

Felix: I see your point, but you didn't answer my question. How long?

Izzy: I will be ready when you are Felix. _(She steps up on her toes to kiss him. He returns the kiss very sweetly. They look at each other and walk down the beach.)_

_Scene: Pettibone home. Izzy is cooking breakfast. Cecily comes sleepily down the stairs rubbing her eyes._

Cecily: Izzy, why didn't you wake me? I would have helped you.

Izzy: You need your sleep. I know what you are about to go through, remember. Besides, Jessie helped me. Arthur has already eaten and gone to the Miller Farm. They called very early. Apparently, Joe was kicked very hard by a horse this morning. What do you want?

Cecily: As good as it looks, I really am not hungry. I have had a sore back all night and didn't sleep well. I think I will just sit here and sip tea with my favorite sister-in-law.

Izzy: Coming right up. _(She pours them both tea and sits down opposite her at the table.)_

Cecily: Where is Jessie?

Izzy: Oh, Felix offered to take her fishing. He came by very early this morning. I packed them lunch and sent them on their way. I hope he knows what he is getting himself into. I offered to go with them, but they promised me they would stay out of trouble.

Cecily: Felix doesn't get into as many scrapes e as he use to, thank the almighty. Can I ask you something personal?

Izzy: Sure, Cess, what is it?

Cecily: You and Felix have become very close very quickly. What are your plans?

Izzy: I guess we plan to be happy and we are happy together. For Jessie's sake we aren't going to rush into anything, but I have no doubt that within a year you won't have to worry about us wearing out our welcome here.

Cecily: _(Gives Izzy a warm hug and says.)_ You will always be welcome here, Iz! I am happy for you. You and Felix are very good for each other.

Izzy: Okay, now I have something to ask you?

Cecily: Anything.

Izzy: How on earth did you and Arthur begin courting? I don't recall hearing that story.

Cecily: _(Chuckles)_ Well, probably because it is not romantic at all. Sarah would faint if she knew. One weekend my folks were in Charlottetown on business and Felix was at the hotel. I was out riding alone, which I am not suppose to do when no one is home. When I was putting my horse away, something spooked him and he kicked me into a post with nails. I was cut up pretty badly on my leg and if the truth were to be told, I think I was knocked out for a few moments. My head must have hit the ground pretty hard when I landed. I tried to take care of the wound on my own. After an hour, I couldn't get the bleeding to stop and I was still a bit woozy. So, I called Dr. Pettibone to come over and take a look. He came and was a little bit wary of treating me without my parents being home. I was wearing my riding pants and he had to cut off the bottom of one of the legs to treat the wound properly. He told me that I reminded him of you especially the stubborn part.

Izzy: I am sure you did! _(Chuckling)_

Cecily: He insisted on staying until Felix got home, so I made some tea and we talked. Arthur is very good at conversation once he is prodded into it.

Izzy: I know, he has very expressive eyes also.

Cecily: I noticed that right away. He told me that my eyes reminded him of your mother. But the moment I knew that Arthur was special is when he asked me if I was worried about my horse Sadie. He went down and checked on her for me. I never thought I would ever meet a man who understood my love and need of horses. Anyway, by the time Felix got home, Arthur had asked permission to talk to father about courting. Felix was a little worried finding us here alone, but he got over it.

Izzy: Well I am glad it wasn't Sally Potts that found you, what a controversy that would have been. I'm glad Cecily. You and Arthur are so happy together and I cannot wait to be Aunt Izzy.

Cecily: It seems as though the Kings and Pettibones make very good matches.

Izzy: _(Ignoring the remark.)_ Do you have names picked out yet?

Cecily: We are leaning toward Morgan for a boy and Megan for a .

Izzy: Sometimes I think of Morgan when I call Jessie by her full name, it brings me comfort. I hope it will do that for Arthur as well. _(Arthur enters.)_

Arthur: What is going on in here, you could hear a pin drop?

Izzy: Well, you now live in a house full of women and may soon be adding one more to the place. I would suggest that you enjoy the little bit of quiet you can hear at the moment.

Cecily _(Takes a deep breath and sighs)_ Well, I think you are about to loose that quiet. I think it is time.

Arthur: Izzy, help me get her over to the office and then call Alec and Janet.

Izzy: Okay. Cecily, you will be fine.

_Scene: Felix and Jessie sitting in a dory fishing. Jessie is dressed up in a beautiful dress, but puts the worm right on the hook without protest._

Felix: I never knew you were such a good fisherman Jessie.

Jessie: I'm not, I'm a good fisherWOMAN!

Felix: Sorry about that. I am glad you and I could be together this morning.

Jessie: Yes, Uncle Felix. _(She hesitates)_ Can I ask you a question?

Felix: Of course.

Jessie: Do you have any children?

Felix: _(Looking a little surprised by the question.)_ No, Jessie, I have never married.

Jessie: Well, are you going to have any children?

Felix _(Looking a little bit scared to answer)_ Well, someday when the Lord feels that it is time, I would like a whole house full of children. Why do you ask?

Jessie: Oh, I was just wondering if you didn't ever have any if you would want to be. . . well, I don't have a father and you don't have a daughter, so I thought maybe we could work something out.

Felix: _(Gives her a quick hug)_ Jessie, even if I did have children, it would be an honor to uh work something out with you.

Jessie: _(Smiles and kisses him on the cheek)._ I knew you wouldn't mind. Besides my father would have to be good at baseball, fishing, and making Momma smile, so there weren't too many candidates for the position.

Felix: Maybe we should just keep this conversation between you and me for now.

Jessie: Why?

Felix: Well, I think I will have to ask your Momma about it at the right time and place. You know how grownups get about manners and such.

Jessie: Okay, but don't wait too long.

Felix: Oh, I won't, don't you worry about that. (_Jessie gets a bite and pulls out a large fish)._

Jessie: What luck! You were right about this fishing spot, so I will leave Momma to you.

Felix: Thanks, Jessie. _(Daniel comes running up the road toward the pond.)_

Daniel: Felix, you need to get to Arthur's office right away.

Felix: For pity's sake, what is the matter Daniel?

Daniel: Cecily is having the baby.

Felix: _(Almost standing in the boat, but stopping himself.)_ Okay, we will be right behind you. Come on Jessie, it is time to meet your new cousin.

Jessie: I cannot wait.

_Scene: Inside the Pettibone Home. Alec, Daniel, Jessie and Felix are sitting with tea, but no one is drinking it. Felix checks his watch_.

Felix: How long can this take?

Alec: Oh, it can take a while especially the first one. I remember I thought that Felicity would never get here. Daniel on the other hand was quick as a stitch.

Felix: How about me.

Alec: If I remember you were quick but not easy.

Daniel: Some things never change. _(Laughingly)_

Felix: Do you still need my help with the hay this week?

Daniel: Yes, why?

Felix: I am just thinking I might be going through a difficult patch and be unable to help. _(He smiles broadly. Janet enters the room, clearly tired and hot.)_

Janet: Well, it is over.

Alec: Is it a boy or a ?

Janet: Yes!

Alec: Yes to what!?!

Janet: Twins, one of each. Apparently there was a reason Cecily was gaining so much. They are all fine. Izzy is getting the babies ready to see and Arthur is looking after Cecily. You should be able to take turns to go see them all soon. _(Izzy enters looking unkept but glowing with happiness)_

Izzy: Grandpa and Grandma, I think you should be first. _(Izzy winks at Felix and goes with Janet and Alec across the veranda to the office.)_

_Scene: Arthur's office. Cecily looks weary but happy. She is holding both babies._

Alec: Great providence child, you always did like to do more than what was asked of you. Can you introduce these two fine new members of the family?

Cecily: _(Looks at Arthur and says) _Please meet Morgan Arthur Pettibone and Megan Janet Pettibone. They are looking forward to getting to know you both. _(Alec picks up Morgan and Janet picks up Megan._ _They both coo at the babies. (aniel, Felix and Jessie come to the door of the office)_

Felix: Is there a chance that we could have a peek too?

Arthur: Come on in and see your new cousins Jessie. Morgan and Megan.

Jessie: My goodness they are wrinkled, do you have to iron them out. _(Everyone laughs)._

Izzy: No, honey that just kind of happens with time. And before you ask, it will be years before they can play ball with you outside.

Jessie: You surely do know how I think don't you Momma. _(Alec bends down so Jessie can touch baby Morgan, Jessie pulls Felix to her and has him help her with holding the baby. Izzy tears up and puts her hand on Felix's back. They exchange a long loving look.)_

_Scene: Outside the school house. Izzy is locking up the door and Felix approaches with the motor car._

Izzy: What are you doing here now Felix? I thought you were at the hotel all day today.

Felix: As the boss, I gave myself the day off and I want to spend the rest of the day with you. I am going to take you home to change and we are going on a little adventure.

Izzy: What kind of an adventure?

Felix: Oh, no you will just have to wait.

Izzy: I need to go home and help Cess with the twins tonight

Felix: That has been taken care of, Mother and Father want to bond with their grandchildren and will spend the evening at the Pettibone home.

Izzy: What about Jessie?

Felix: Oh, Daniel was taking her to the ball field for a little before school begins game. I think he wants to show her off.

Izzy: So, that leaves what we are doing.

Felix: No, this one is a surprise.

Izzy: What should I wear then?

Felix: Izzy you are beautiful in anything. Pick out something that you would like to make a memory in.

Izzy: Okay Felix King, but I don't feel up to pitching nine innings tonight.

Felix: There will be some exercise involved, but no baseball. _(He raises his eyebrows and smiles)_

_Scene: Felix and Izzy are driving down the road, she leans against them as they take a curve in the road. Izzy has put on a beautiful yellow poplin dress. She has her hair pulled back in a loose knot and a matching hat on her shinny curls. They approach the pond. On the dock is a canoe._

Izzy: Mr. King, you aren't by chance trying to trick me into anything unseemly in that little boat.

Felix: Well, not in the boat no, but I thought we might take a little ride_. (He helps her from the car and they get into the canoe.)_

Izzy: I know keep my weight centered over the bow.

Felix: I wasn't going to say anything, I know how touchy you can get in a canoe. Let's paddle out east.

Izzy: East, huh, where are we heading to now?

Felix: Oh, no it is still a surprise.

_Scene: They reach the shore of Pine Bend. They get out of the canoe and Izzy just stands there looking._

Izzy: Felix, when did you do this? _(The camera pans and you can see a small white tent with a fancy table and chairs set up with candles, flowers and two dinners covered by the fancy metal tops from the hotel.)_

Felix: I told you I had the day off. Are you hungry my dear?

Izzy: Yes, I didn't have any lunch, but Felix this is so . . so beautiful. I to disturb it.

Felix: Well, if you want to wait to eat, I think there is something else we could do to entertain ourselves. _(He leans in and kisses her deeply on the lips.) _Izzy returns the kiss for a few moments and then pulls back.

Izzy: _(Laughs) _Mr. King, I am afraid that I am not that kind of a . As I recall, you tried to get me out here snogging once before and I refused.

Felix: Maybe the food will help. But first, I need to ask you something. _(Felix grabs her hands and turns her toward him.)_

Felix: Do you like being my friend, Izzy? I mean, do you like spending time with me?

Izzy: Yes. _(She smiles coyly.) _

Felix: That is great because what I was hoping was that we could move on a bit.

Izzy: What were you hoping? _(Felix drops to one knee and pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and hands it to her.)_

Felix: Isodle Jessica Pettibone Foster, you are the most perfect woman I have ever know and if you will have me I would like to live the rest of my life proving that to you and to Jessie. Will you marry me?

Izzy: Felix Alexander King, with a proposal like that how can I refuse. Yes! _(Felix takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger. He raises up and lifting her off the ground kisses her very passionately. Finally, she pulls back and he puts her down.)_

Izzy: I think you are trying to ruin my reputation Mr. King. Besides I am still hungry.

Felix: Okay, let's eat.

_Scene: Felix and Izzy are heading back to the dock in the canoe. She stops paddling and he touches her shoulder._

Felix: Is everything okay, Iz?

Izzy: Yes, I just never thought I would ever be so happy. I mean I feel guilty for being happy when we have so many friends and loved ones that never made it back from the war.

Felix: I think of Elbert sometimes. I wonder why I lived, but if it had been the other way around, I would have wanted Elbert to marry and have children and live life fully.

Izzy: I know you are right, which is one of the reasons I need you so. You always see the rainbow in the rain_. (She leans back to kiss him and almost tips the boat over.) _I know, I know, my weight centered over the bow.

Felix: I really don't care about that right now. _(He leans back into her and gives her a long kiss, boat jiggles back and forth a little. Izzy starts paddling again.)_

_Scene: Motor car pulls up to the Pettibone house. Felix helps Izzy climb out. He kisses her lightly as she descends from the car. _

Felix: I think we need to talk to Jessie first; just the three of us.

Izzy: I agree. You wait here and I will go and get her.

Felix: Please let me do it.

Izzy: If you are sure.

Felix: Nods very slowly. _(He reaches into the back of the car and pulls out another velvet box.)_

Izzy: What is that?

Felix: Just wait. _(Felix enters the house and walks out with Jessie clinging to his hand. She walks over to the car and climbs in.)_

Izzy: Where are we going?

Felix: Rose Cottage, right Jessie.

Jessie: Yes, but I cannot tell you why, Mother, it is a surprise isn't it Felix.

Felix: Good .

_Scene: Rose Cottage. Izzy and Jessie are seated on the davenport. Felix follows them in and drops to one knee again._

Felix: Jessie, do you remember what we discussed the other day while we were fishing.

Jessie: Have you told Momma yet?

Felix: No, I thought we could do this together, but first things first. _(He opens the box to show a small gold band that is very beautifully decorated with tiny rubies.)_

Felix: Jessica Morgan Foster, will you take me to be your father?

Jessie: Yes, thank you for the ring! She slips the ring on her finger. I thought we were just coming her so I could pick out my room.

Izzy _(with tears in her eyes.) _Jessie, did you know about all of this.

Jessie: I knew that Felix agreed to be my Father and that he said in order to do that he would have to marry you and I knew you wouldn't mind much. Please Momma, please.

Felix: I already took care of that sweetheart.

Jessie: So, when are we moving?

Felix: Well, we need to tell my folks and I need to ask your Grandfather if it is okay with him.

Izzy: Is that really necessary?

Felix: I would expect no less from the man Jessie marries someday, no matter how old or independent she is.

Izzy: Point taken. _(Jessie pulls Felix up off the floor and he hugs them both.) _

_Scene: King Farm. The boys are playing ball outside. Inside Cecily, Muriel, Janet and Izzy are working on supper. _

Muriel: Janet, it was so thoughtful for you to invite us over for a visit. I do miss the island and cannot get enough of the grandchildren. I see so much of our Morgan in the little Morgan and Megan reminds me a lot of Jessie as a baby. We have missed you all so much.

Janet: Muriel, we are family now and should feel open to share all of our holidays together.

Muriel: You are right. Izzy, school starts next week are you all ready, you seem a million miles away today.

Izzy: Oh, I am ready all right; it is just nerves, I guess.

Muriel: Well, I know that you will do a fine job. You have always done well with your teaching.

Felix: _(Sticks his head in the door.)_ Izzy are you ready?

Izzy: Oh, well, yes. Mrs. King, if you wouldn't mind, I think Muriel, Father, Jessie, Felix and I are going on a short walk.

Janet: _(Looks at her very unsurprised.) _Oh, yes it will be a good half of an hour before we are ready.

_Scene: Felix, Izzy, and Muriel walk out to find Jessie holding of Clive's hand pulling him toward them_.

Clive: What is going on here Jessie?

Jessie: We are going on a walk.

Clive: Okay, if that is what you want.

Jessie: That is what I want and they are going to go also.

Clive: Okay_ (says hesitatingly and the two groups join and walk together.)_

Clive: Well, Felix, I have to say that you have done very well for yourself after coming back from the war. The hotel, Rose Cottage, you must be proud of yourself.

Felix: Yes, Sir, but there are things I am even more proud of.

Muriel: Like what Felix?

Felix: _(Stops walking and turns the Clive and Muriel.)_ Mr. And Mrs. Pettibone, I want to ask your permission to marry Izzy and adopt Jessie.

Clive: Well, Felix do you know what you are asking?

Felix: Yes, sir why.

Clive: Well a ready-made family that is a lot of responsibility and. . .

Jessie: Grandpa, I asked Felix to be my Father and I have heard you and Grandma discuss it before. Please don't ruin this for me. _(Muriel grabs Clive's hand and nods her head.)_

Clive: Well, of course Izzy is of age and an established . There isn't anything I could do to prevent it.

Izzy: We are asking for your blessing Father.

Clive: Well, you have it my baby. Take good care of my s Felix.

Felix: I will sir.

Clive: When should we be expecting this affair?

Izzy: In December, Father. I will have time off during the break and everyone should be around for the holidays. It will be rather small, but I think it will be beautiful. _(Felix leans over and kisses her on the cheek)_

Muriel: I think we had better get back to the house.

Izzy: _(Grabs Muriel's hand.)_ Thank you Muriel, you have done so much good in this family, especially taming Father. I know my mother would be happy with us all.

Muriel: _(Smiles deeply touched)_ Why, Izzy, thank you, but I couldn't have done anything with your father that he didn't want to do anyway.

_Scene: Pettibone home. All are eating and discussing the wedding plans._

Felix: We would like to have the ceremony at the church and the reception at the hotel.

Janet: Well, I don't see why that would be a problem.

Alec: No, that sounds like a fine idea.

Cecily: Aunt Hetty would turn over in her grave.

Janet: Cecily!

Muriel: Why would that be?

Cecily: Arthur and I wanted to have our reception here at the house, but Aunt Hetty just thought a reception outside the King Farm was sacrilegious.

Clive: Well I believe that you took care of all of that nonsense didn't you. _(Babies cry in the distance.)_

Cecily: I will get them.

Arthur: I will help you.

Alec: Boy, aren't fathers modern now days. I helped Janet out, but I had to be asked first.

Clive: I wasn't even around enough to help.

Izzy: Well, the way Jessie and Felix act, after the wedding I am going to have two children to look after.

Felix: _(Smiles broadly, and leans into Jessie.)_ Don't worry Jessie. She is just jealous. It takes a special kind of person to be able to act like a 10-year-old all the time.

Izzy: You're special all right.

Felix: They love just envelopes you doesn't it. _(He leans over and kisses his bride-to-be on the cheek.)_

Jessie: Oh, please, do we have to witness that again. Ew!

Daniel: Oh, one day you won't think that is as yucky as you do now.

Jessie: Yes I will. Boys cannot do anything better than a and they sure do make an awful mess of things.

Daniel: Well, I am just saying one day you will think again.

_Scene: Late fall. Izzy is saying good-bye to her students one by one. Felix walks up. Jessie runs into his arms._

Felix: Hey squirt, how was school?

Jessie: Fine, Mrs. Foster here took the cane to Davey Riley.

Felix: Are you all right? I know you don't like to do that.

Izzy: _(Offers a weary smile) _I am fine. It was just something I had to nip in the bud. It was strange though, who would have thought that Dora Keith would have a son that not only looks like Davey but acts like him as well. I need to go by your folks today. Your mother wants to make final alterations to my dress.

Felix: So, I guess I am not invited?

Izzy: I think Aunt Hetty might come back to get both of us if you see that dress now.

Felix: Okay, how about Jessie and I head back to Rose Cottage and work on her room a little bit more.

Jessie: Oh that would be great. Have you painted it yet?

Felix: Oh yes, and you should have seen the looks I got in Carmody when I went in search of pink paint. Only a man who truly loves you would buy pink paint for you.

Jessie: That reminds me I have a few questions I would like to ask you about why boys are such crumbs.

Izzy: Well, I guess you will be busy enough. Good luck. I am going to walk. The cold air feels good. _(She gives Jessie a kiss on the cheek and leans over to give one to Felix. He turns his head at the last minute to make sure he gets one on the lips.) _Felix King, I have to watch you every minute. _(She laughs and walks off.)_

_Scene: Shortly after Christmas at the King Farm. The wedding is one day away and both sides of the family are at the church rehearsing the ring bearer (Alexander Pike) and flowergirl (Jessie) for the ceremony._

Izzy: Jessie, make sure you walk slowly and drop the flower petals nicely.

Jessie: Yes Momma.

Felicity: Alexander, please help Jessie the best you can and for pity's sake, smile a little. _(They reach the front.)_

Janet: Oh my, another generation growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday when Felix was that size and always in my cookie jar.

Clive: It seems like yesterday that Izzy was wearing pants and hitting home runs.

Muriel: Yes, and tomorrow their children will be doing the same. _(Off camera there is a w sound and Alexander starts screaming.)_

Gus: Wh't is wrong there my boy?

Alexander: She slugged me in the nose!

Jessie: He said that s cannot hit home runs. I have hit plenty of home runs and have the broken windows to prove it.

Izzy: Jessica Morgan Foster, you will apologize to Alexander this minute.

Jessie: _(Not looking too sorry, smiles and says) _I'm sorry, Alexander.

Felicity: _(First she checks his nose and applies a little pressure to stop the bleeding.)_ Alexander, you know better than to talk that way to a young lady. I want you to apologize too.

Alexander _(Even less sorry.) _I'm sorry, too.

Clive: History seems to be repeating itself today_. (He chuckles and the others join him.)_

Felix: Well, you know nothing says I love you more than a slug in the nose.

Izzy: That shows how much you know. Love was the furthest thing from my mind when I slugged you.

Felix: _(Pulls her close and whispers.)_ Yes, I am so good you didn't even know what was coming. _(Izzy laughs and shoves him away with her hip.)_

_Scene: The church wedding day. Reverend Brown followed by Felix, Arthur, Gus and Daniel walk to the altar. First comes Alexander (His nose looking fine) and then Jessie walk down the isle followed by Izzy's Aunt Lillian, Felicity and Cecily. Then the wedding march starts. Muriel stands and looks back. The crowd follows. Clive escorts Izzy down the isle. She is wearing a beautiful ivory gown with a matching Lillian Hepworth original hat. Felix just stares at her and smiles. _

Reverend Brown: Who gives this woman to be married to this man?

Clive: I, my wife and my granddaughter do. _(He kisses Izzy on the cheek, shakes Felix's hand and puts Izzy's hand in his. Felix leans forward to kiss her.)_

Reverend Brown: _(Holds out his hand to stop him)_ Felix, we have a little business to attend to first, my boy.

Felix: _(Looking embarrassed.) _Sorry Reverend. _(The crowd laughs.)_

Reverend Brown: Dearly beloved we are gathered here together to join in matrimony this man and this woman. If anyone has just cause why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold his peace. _(There is a short pause.)_ Today, Felix and Izzy have chosen an unsual scripture from Ecclesiasties for our wedding reading:

Ecclesiasties 3:1-11

To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to ; a time of war, and a time of peace; What profit hath he that worketh in that wherein he laboureth? I have seen the travail, which God hath given to the sons of men to be exercised in it. He hath made every thing beautiful in his time: also he hath set the world in their heart, so that no man can find out the work that God maketh from the beginning to the end.

Reverend Brown: A timely scripture for the seasons we have recently experienced. Now, Izzy repeat after me. I Isodle Jessica Pettibone Foster take you Felix Alexander King.

Izzy: I Isodle Jessica Pettibone Foster take you Felix Alexander King.

Reverend: To be my lawfully wedded husband.

Izzy: To be my lawfully wedded husband.

Reverend: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Izzy: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Reverend: In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until do us part.

Izzy: In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until do us part.

Reverend: Now Felix, repeat after me. I Felix Alexander King take Isodle Jessica Pettibone Foster to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Felix: I Felix Alexander King take Isodle Jessica Pettibone Foster to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Reverend: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Felix: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Reverend: In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until do us part.

Felix: In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until do us part.

Reverend: Good.

_(Felix leans in to try and kiss Izzy again. Reverend Brown is quick to catch him again.)_

Reverend: Not quite yet, Son. Do you have the rings? _(Alexander holds up the ring pillow and Felix removes the two rings on it.)_

Reverend: First Izzy, repeat after me. I give this ring in token and in a pledge.

Izzy: I give this ring in token and in a pledge.

Reverend: Of my never ending vow to you.

Izzy: Of my never ending vow to you.

Reverend: Now Felix, repeat after me. I give this ring in token and in pledge.

Felix: I give this ring in token and in pledge.

Reverend: Of my never ending vow to you.

Felix: Of my never ending vow to you.

Reverend: By the power vested in me I now declare you husband and wife. What God joins together let no man put asunder. _(Felix stares at the Reverend.)_

Reverend: You may kiss your bride. _(Felix and Izzy embrace in a kiss that is a little too long for either set of parents. Janet and Alec hug and Muriel puts her hand on Clive's shoulder, partly to keep him from getting up and saying something.)_

Reverend: May I now present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Felix King. _(Izzy and Felix exit the altar with the bridal party following them. Jessie refuses Alexander's hand and walks in front of him, Alexander rolls his eyes and exits.)_

_Scene: The White Sands Hotel. The family and bridal party are sitting together. Felix rises to address the crowd._

Felix: This is the most important day of my life, not only have I married my very best friend, but I have become a father to the most wonderful little on the island. We want to remember those who have sacrificed their lives for God and the Kingdom. Please help us to remember Morgan, Michael, Davey and Elbert. Izzy and I want to thank you for coming and being a part of our very special day. It took a long time to get us here, but we are all the better for it. To friends and family.

Crowd: To friends and family. _(Everyone is clinking glasses and drinking lemonade. The band starts playing.)_

Felix: I think they are playing our song Mrs. King. _(Izzy beams at being called Mrs. King.)_

Izzy: I believe they are Mr. King. _(They walk to the dance floor and dance. They are followed by pairs: Felicity and Gus, Cecily and Arthur, Daniel and Lilian, Alec and Janet and Muriel and Clive. Alexander tries to take Jessie's hand and leads her to the dance floor. She pulls her hand away and runs to dance with Felix and Izzy. Alexander runs to dance with his parents.)_

_Scene: Felix and Izzy are saying good-bye to everyone. Finally, Jessie comes through the line._

Jessie: I will miss you.

Felix: We will be gone for a week, but we will spend the second week of our honeymoon with you at Rose Cottage, be good for your Grandfather and Grandmother while we are gone.

Izzy: Please try to keep out of trouble and no socking boys in the nose.

Jessie: Oh, I don't have to anymore, Alexander is scared of me now!

Izzy: _(Sarcastically) _Great!

Jessie: Good-bye Momma, good-bye Father.

Izzy and Felix together: Good-bye. _(Muriel and Jessie each give Felix and Izzy a kiss and Clive kisses Izzy and shakes Felix's hand. They gather up Jessie and leave.)_

Izzy: Well, all in all Mr. King I think the day went fine.

Felix: I am just glad the day is over. I have the key to our room. It is at the top of the stairs. _(Felix picks her up)_

Izzy: What are you doing, put me down this instant! We are in the **lobby**!!

Felix: It is too late for me to ruin your reputation now. _(He carries her up the stairs.)_

_Epilogue:_

_Scene: It is a rather Warm October day at Rose Cottage. Alec, Felix, Cecily, Morgan and Megan are sitting in the Parlor. The toddlers are playing on the floor. Felix is pacing the floor in the parlor and Alec is trying to calm his nerves._

Alec: Sit down Felix, Izzy is going to be fine. She has Arthur and your mother with her. _(Felix sits down.)_

Felix: Where is Jessie?

Cecily: She is outside with Daniel remember?

Felix: Oh, yeah. _(All of a sudden Izzy screams loudly in pain. Felix jumps up and heads for the door.)_

Felix: I am going in there. _(Alec grabs him gently by the shoulder.)_

Alec: You will only be in Arthur's way. _(You hear a door open and Arthur comes down the stairs.)_

Arthur: Congratulations, it is a healthy baby boy and Izzy is doing fine. (_Felix runs up the stairs almost running over Arthur in the process. Cecily runs over and gives Arthur a kiss.)_

_Scene: Felix and Izzy's bedroom at Rose Cottage. Izzy is laying in the bed looking a little worn out and holding a small baby in her arms. She is smiling and cooing at the infant. Janet is at her side. Felix enters in a run and suddenly stops, looks at Izzy and smiles._

Izzy: Come here and meet your son, Elbert Pettibone King.

Felix: _(Drops to the side of the bed and looks in awe. He gently kisses Izzy on the forehead) _Izzy, he is wonderful are you okay.

Izzy: Just like riding a bike my dear. Did you reach my folks?

Felix: They are on the way as we speak. _(Jessie enters the doorway, looks over at her family and smiles.)_

Felix: Come here, sweetheart, and see your new brother. (_Jessie approaches the bed, leans over Felix and smiles. The baby's arm comes out from the blanket and thrashes around before Izzy returns it under the covers.)_

Jessie: Did you see that?

Izzy: See what?

Jessie: He has your pitching arm Momma. _(Everyone laughs.)_


End file.
